The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for extracorporal removal of toxins connected with albumin bodies from blood.
Toxins entering the body, whether they are waste products of metabolism or poisonous substances received with food or as medicaments, are in many cases connected with albumin bodies in the bloodstream and transformed in the liver to urineconnected substances which then are separated in the kidneys. There are cases in which this natural detoxicating mechanism in the liver fails and therefore the toxins are so enriched that the natural transport and buffer system of the blood albumin is overcharged and the physiologically untreated high concentrations of free toxins will then exist in blood. This very often happens in the event of acute possoning with sleeping medications, in the event of shock temporary liver failure in comatose condition, or in the event of chronic liver damage. It is therefore necessary to provide a method which makes possible removal extracorporally of such albumin-connected toxins without damaging the remaining substances contained in blood plasma. Methods of this type are known in the art. They are used for separating of toxins and operate in general in combination with adsorption means. A method of hemoperfusion should be mentioned in accordance with which blood is supplied through an adsorbent layer and then toxins are taken from the adsorbent. This method is little specific and does not lead, particularly in the event of toxins connected with albumin bodies, to the desired results.
German Offenlegungsschrifte Nos. 2,559,154 and 3,004,990 disclose methods and arrangements in accordance with which the adsorbents are first treated with aggregation inhibitors and embedded in or behind a membrane. Moreover, split reagents are introduced which split the bonds between toxins and albumin bodies. Thereby splitting of the toxins connected with the albumen bodies is carried out. Because of simultaneously occurring equilibrium adjustments between split reagents, albuminconnected toxins and split toxins and during the adsorption on the adsorbents the effectiveness is low, and both split reagents and toxins remain in a certain quantity in the blood.